1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical circuits, and more particularly but not exclusively to lighting circuits.
2. Description of the Background Art
A light emitting diode (LED) may be used in various lighting applications. For example, one or more LEDs may provide lighting by driving the LEDs using a transistor. The LED control circuit may include a controller integrated circuit (IC) to control the switching operation of the transistor by hysteretic control. The controller IC may include a plurality of pins for driving the transistor, receiving a dimming signal, etc. A dimming signal is an external signal for adjusting the brightness of the LEDs. The dimming signal may be an analog dimming signal or a PWM dimming signal. Hybrid dimming, which involves PWM and analog dimming, may be employed to achieve low dim levels. Hybrid dimming typically requires two pins for dimming, one for receiving a PWM dimming signal and another for receiving an analog dimming signal.